Stolen Innocence
by xFaithfulSkyx
Summary: Tris is a mysterious girl who has built up walls to shut people out after an extremely painful experience. Four is trying to tear those walls down and make her let him in. He is slowly falling for her. Tris on the other hand is having trouble trusting anyone after what she went through. What will it take for her to let him in? To trust him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my second story. My other story is still in progress. I will be updating this story once, maybe two times a week. Check out my other FourTris story ****Power Of A Woman. **

Tris' Pov:

I walk into Dauntless high. I walk to the front and I see a woman in her mid thirties typing on the computer. "Hey." She looks up after I clear my throat. "Hey my name is Tris Prior, senior." She nods and hands me my schedule. "Thanks."

_**Beatrice-Tris-Prior Locker #: 785 *Dauntless* **_

_**AP English-Ms. Matthews**_

_**History-Mr. Max**_

_**Biology-Mrs. Williams.**_

_**Study Hall**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Life Skills-Mr. Bean**_

_**Algebra-Mr. Giaser**_

_**Art-Tori**_

I silently cheer to myself as I am happy for no music. I mean don't get me wrong I love music, I just don't like singing in front of everybody. I walk to my locker and I silently curse as I see the jocks-football players- leaning against them. "Excuse me." I say at a normal in tone. "Excuse me." I say again slightly louder. They still pay no attention. _Fine. _ I say to myself. I clear my throat loudly. "Could you move from my locker now." I say rudely. They all stop and stare at me. "Well? Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to move?" I say tapping my foot impatiently.

"Feisty are we?" I hear one say. "No more like annoyed. Now move." I push my way through and open my locker. "Damn." I place my books in my locker and slam it shut. "Thanks." I say sarcastically. "No problem doll. Hey wait. Could I see your arm?" I look at him like he's crazy. "For what?" I raise an eyebrow. "Just give me your arm." He takes my arm and I involuntarily flinch.

He takes out a marker and I suddenly have a painful flashback. I feel him writing something. He lets my arm go and leans in and whispers "Call me." I knee him in the groin he falls to his knees. I lean down and smile. "Never in your wildest dreams." I feel a weird feeling in my stomach. I walk towards my first class and glance at my arm 'Call me- _422-536-9658 – Peter.' _I groan and sit in the back of the class.

I take out my sketch book and begin drawing. I draw a rose. I make a line down the middle and one side is beautiful and sunny, the other side is dark and gloomy with wilted rose pedals. I smile as it symbols my life. I used to be happy, brave, and strong. Now I'm used, broken, depressed, scarred, and weak.

I feel someone take the seat next to mine and for about 20 seconds I feel their gaze on me until I glance up and notice one of the jocks. "Fantastic." I mutter sarcastically. "Okay everyone, my name is Ms. Matthews. Now we will get started with introductions." I groan inwardly. "Hi, my name is Lauren, I am captain of the cheer team, I enjoy shopping, exercising, and my boyfriend Four." I notice her wink to the guy next to me. After about 10 other introductions I stand up. "My name is Tris. I like to draw, run track, and I like playing softball." I sit down and glance around the room. I see a couple of boys give me a wink. The guy next to me stands up. "My name is Four. I play football." Then he sits back down. I look back at my sketch book and sketch the outline of a tear and write one word in the middle in bold print **BROKEN** I notice the boy next to me looking over my shoulder. I close the book and zone out.

I make it through first, second, third, and forth period. I sit outside on the ground looking up at the sky. "You okay?' I hear someone next to me say. "Just peachy." I say sarcastically. "Okay, there was no need to be a bitch about it." This angers me, deeply. "Then leave." I say. Instead of leaving he sits. "Tris right?" He asks. I glance up and get lost in his beautiful deep blue eyes.

Fours' Pov:

I sit down next to this mysterious girl, who stands up to anyone. "Yea my name is Tris." I look into her eyes. On the outside she seems like she's built walls up to keep everyone out, but once you look into those beautiful grey-blue eyes you can see the hurt and pain. "I'm Four." She nods and looks down at her lap. "Why don't you come inside and sit with my friends and I?" I ask. I notice her tense. _Did I say something wrong? _"Uh, no thanks, I'm not feeling too well, so I'm just going to walk home."

She stands to walk away, but turns to me. "Uh, thanks for the invite though." She scratches her neck and for the first time I notice a little bruising on her wrists. "Uh, yea sure no problem. Hope you feel better." She nods and looks at me for a moment then turns away. Something about this girl amazes me. She has this hard outer shell, but on the inside she is breaking. I get up after a moment of watching her walk into the distance. "Hey baby where have you been?" My girlfriend Lauren asks. "No where." I say. I told her about talking to Tris or any other girl she would have gone off on me. "Oh, okay. How about you come over tonight?" She asks in a seductive tone tracing my bicep. "I can't. Not tonight." I say shrugging her off.

She huffs and walks to her class. That night I get home and I am relieved to know that Marcus won't be home tonight. I go up into my room and sit on my bed. I lean my head against my headboard and think about Tris. She's so mysterious and naturally beautiful. She doesn't wear make up to look pretty. I smile thinking about her and slowly drift off to sleep.

The next morning I walk into the school and head to my locker. All of the football players surround me and we begin talking about the upcoming game on Friday. "Are you kidding me?" I hear someone mutter. I don't turn around to see who it is. I feel myself being pushed forward along with other players. We glance around questioningly until we see a blonde head pushing people. "Can't you find another place to hang around in the mornings? Other people do have to get to their lockers to." She says.

I smile at her sassiness. "Hey no need for the sass." No one has moved away from the lockers. "Just move." She shoves the boy leaning against her locker. The bell rings and I rush off to class. I notice her come in and sit in her usual spot. "Okay, I'm assigning a project for this semester. You and a partner." Everyone begins to get excited and Lauren smiles at me. "Don't get your hopes up. I'll be assigning them." Everyone makes grunts, but Tris just looks at her desk. "Okay you and your partners will figure out new things about each other. Once you have figured out every possible thing you can, you will be able to make either an essay, or a story about your partner. No here are your partners: Lauran and Al, Peter and Drew, Sierra and Chris, Mandy and Jake, Howard and Mike, Edward and Mira, Stacey and Lynn, and last but not least Four and Tris."

I can feel Laurens glare on me and some boys glare also. I see Tris sink deeper into her chair as she fiddles with her hands. "Okay class you will have the last 25 minutes to work on this assignment." We all nod. "So firs we better decide whose house we are going to go to." I say. "Uhm…" She trails off. "We can't go to mine, we are having renovations done and it would be too noisy." Of course I know the real reason why. "We can't go to mine either. My d- Danny will be working so we could go to the park."

Something about what she said bothered me. Danny? Was that her dad? "Okay that'll work. I guess we could work on the basic things." She nods and takes out a piece of paper. "So, what's your favorite color?" I ask the simple questions. I found out she likes blue, likes to draw, likes broccoli, never had any pets, and she likes to read. "Okay so the bell is about to ring, meet me after school and I can give you a ride to the park." I say, but she shakes her head. "I have to make dinner for Danny." She looks down. I'll walk to the park meet you there around 5ish." I nod and smile. That's one thing I've noticed about her. She rarely smiles and if she does, it doesn't reach her eyes. I have to make her laugh or smile just once.

**I really enjoyed writing I hope you liked please review if I get 5 maybe 10 reviews I will update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' Pov:

I walk to my house and as I step inside the smoke overwhelms me. Five years ago, my father, mother, Caleb, and I were on our way to our beach house when a drunk driver hit us head on. I was in a coma for 2 months. My entire family was killed either on scene or later at the hospital.

I was moved into a foster home. I ran away. I kept running. I can't escape Danny. No. I won't even try. He has never laid a finger on me, but he still scares me. I make dinner for him. "Where are you going?" He asks. "I have to do a school project. I need to go to the park and observe." I lie. "Be home by 9." He never once took his eyes off of the TV.

Once I walk out of the house I immediately begin coughing. "Are you okay?" Someone places their hand on my shoulder and I tense. I take their wrist and bend it back until they are kneeling. "Four?" I asked shocked. He nods and I immediately let go. "You shouldn't be sneaking up on people!" I shout. He shakes his head at me. "I wasn't, I asked first if you were okay, then I touched you. Now I regret my decision." He chuckles and I smile.

"Come on lets go." He says. We walk shoulder to shoulder on the narrow sidewalk. "I wrote a list of questions to ask you." I nod. "You're not much of a talker are you?" He asks more of a statement. I shake my head. "Unless, you are snapping at people, or making them kneel down to you, or of course kicking them in their manly parts." He adds with a smirk. "He deserved it though. So did you. You can't just sneak up on girls." I say. "Okay Peter did kinda deserve it, but me? No way." We continue to walk in silence all the way to the park.

"Here's a shady spot." He says pointing to a tree with its branches creating enough shade to keep us cool, but not get cold. I nod and sit against the tree. "Okay, let's start." I say. He nods and takes out a lined piece of paper with questions on it. "Okay, what about your family?" I look down and take a deep breath.

Fours' Pov:

She looks down at the question. "We can skip it, if you want." I say suddenly regretting the question. "No, Uhm, my mom, dad, and brother were all killed in a car accident. I've been in and out of foster homes. I now live with Danny, my foster dad." I nod and don't say anything after that. "What is one of your most embarrassing moments?" She asks. "Hmm, Okay, it was sophomore year, and it was a pep rally. They had called me up and I was walking down the bleachers and totally missed a step and fell to the ground."

I look over at her and I can tell she is holding back laughter. "That…That was…you?" She says between laughs. "Yes. That was me. What about you?" She looks at me and smiles. "Okay freshman year, I was running late for my science class and as I ran into the classroom, I realized I had run into the Erudite science, and I stood there looking at them, soon the teacher cleared his throat and asked me if I needed to see the nurse, because I was nowhere near the Dauntless science. I was called crazy for the rest of freshman year."

I smile at her and we both laugh. She falls on her back holding her stomach. "I guess it's not that funny if you weren't there." She shrugs. "You should laugh more often." I say. "There's not much that makes me laugh anymore." She says looking down. We sit for a few more hours asking questions about each other. I look at my watch. 8:55. _Shoot! _"Look I have to get home my dad won't be happy if I'm late." I say.

She nods and stands up brushing herself off. "I'll walk you home." I say. "You don't need too." She says quietly. "Nah, come on it's no problem, I live down the street." She reluctantly nods. We brush hands as we walk down the sidewalk. "So maybe tomorrow you can come to my football game and we can hang out afterwards." I say hoping that she says yes. "Uh, I don't know." She continues to look down. "Come on. You have to get to know me. So you can write about me and football." I say proudly. "I-I guess." She says nervously. "Do you not like football?" I ask.

"No, just not the live school games." She says. "Why?" _Am I asking too much?_ "Uhm, I just don't have good… memories." She says. I nod slowly. "Thanks for walking me." She says as we stand in front of her door. We both don't move. I have this sudden urge to lean in and kiss her. "Goodnight Four." She says and walks into her house. "Night Tris." I say to myself. I shake my head of the thoughts and hurry home.

_Thank god! _Marcus is passed out on the couch and I sneak passed him up to my room. I lie down and think about Tris. _Her smile, Her laugh, Her eyes. Her. _ I am interrupted when my phone beeps.

_Zeke- Dude I'm sorry bro. I took this picture at the mall tonight._

I scroll down and look at the picture. It's of Lauren kissing Eric! That lying cheating skank!

_Four- Thanks man._

That's all I say before turning off my phone and going to sleep.

Tris' Pov:

I arrive at school with my head down and walk towards the hall. I notice everyone staring towards my locker area. "Lauren, I said it before and I guess I'll have to say it again to get it through your thick skull! We. Are. Done. Over. As in not dating anymore." He yells. Lauren storms away angrily. I walk to my locker and begin to put my books away.

"Hey." I look up and see Four. "Hey." I say weakly. "You coming tonight?" I think over my answer. "Yea. I guess I should." I nod. He smiles. "Good. It starts at 5." I nod. "Hey, uh, let me walk you to class." I nod. We get curious stares as we walk. "Damn, Four. Nailed it!" I hear a boy yell. For shakes his head and continues walking. "I'll see you tonight.' He still sounds a little unsure. "Yup." I smile.

_Stop smiling!_ I berate myself. I still have this weird feeling of excitement.

**Thanks for read. I will be making them longer, but you know I'm hungry and I'm going to eat lol. Thanks for the reviews please next update will be at 15-20.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in update I was camping all weekend and I got home a few hours ago and took a nice long shower and nap Anyways onward with this story.**

Fours' Pov:

_1st quarter, 3__rd__ down._ The football is thrown. Zeke makes the catch and runs for the touchdown. I smile proudly and I look in the bleachers and see Tris taking a seat towards the front. She glances up and catches me looking. I smile wider and wave. She gives me a nervous smile and a small wave.

_24 to 14. _We won. I smile and run towards the bleachers. "Hey, Tris." I smile. "Hey." She looks around nervously as people begin to clear out of the stands. "I'm going to go take a shower in the locker room. Do you want to sit in my car?" She shakes her head and pulls her sweater closer to her. "Are you sure it'll be warmer?" She still shakes her head and I sigh.

"Okay. At least walk with me to the locker room and wait outside for me." She nods and gets up walking close to me. "Okay just wait right here." I gesture towards a bench.

Tris' Pov:

I sit on the bench for about 10 seconds before Four comes back out. "Here." He hands me a sweat shirt which I gratefully take. "Thanks." I say. "No problem. Wouldn't want you to get sick." He smiles and I smile back.

A few minutes' later football players are beginning to exit the locker room. Four is the last to come out. I begin to take off his sweatshirt to give it back, but he speaks up, "Keep it. It looks better on you anyways." He winks and I look down blushing. I sink into the sweatshirt and inhale his manly scent.

"Okay we can sit in my car and ask some questions while we drive home." He says and I nod. "So what's your real name? Tris is short for something right?" I nod. I haven't heard my name in forever. "It's short for Beatrice." He smiles brightly at me. "What about you? Four? What's you real name?" He looks down embarrassed. "If you don't want to you don't have to tell me." I say trying to change the subject. "Tobias." He says. "Tobias." I say to myself. "I like it. It suits you." _Wow. This is the most talking I've done in forever. Especially a boy. _"So what's your story?" He asks. "My story?" He glances at me then back at the road.

"Yea, story. Everyone has one. So what's yours?" He asks. "I-uhm-I-" I can't tell him. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He says. "Okay." _Why are you agreeing! _ "Okay my real name is Tobias Eaton. My mother died when I was 8. It was really hard on me and my father." He spits out the name father like it's a bad thing. "After that things just got worse. My dad started tearing me down emotionally and physically. He hits me with his hands feet, belt, anything he can get his hands on."

He takes a deep breath as I sit there shocked. Why is he telling me all of this? "I'm not telling you this so you'll take pity on me I'm telling you this because I trust you. I've never been able to trust anybody with this. Not even Zeke." _Really I'm the only one he's told?_ "So what about you? Your story?" He says. I take a deep breath. I can do this. "Can you come over tomorrow? I want to take you somewhere and I'll tell you my story." He looks at me for a moment and he pulls into my drive way. "Yeah, sure." I smile and nod.

"Thanks again for the ride. And trusting me." He smiles and I did something I never thought I would. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I whisper before stepping out of the car and into the house.

Fours' Pov:

_She kissed me! _No Four she kissed your cheek it was a friendly gesture. I still can't believe it. I get into the house and head up to bed hoping to avoid Marcus which I did. I fall asleep with her lips still ghostly on my cheek.

The next day I wake up and drive to school. I notice a car parked in the spot next to mine. I slowly pull into the spot and get out. Suddenly I feel something bump into me and fall to the ground with an 'Hmph' "I'm so sorry." They say. "Tris?" She looks up and a small smile spreads across her lips. "Sorry." She mutters just loud enough for me to hear her. "You okay?" I ask. She nods and begins to pick up her books.

I get on my knees and help her. We both reach for what looks like maybe a make-up bag and our hands brush just slightly, but enough for her to pull back and blush. I'll never get tired of seeing that. "I'm fine. Thanks." I nod and hand her, her things. "Is that your car?" I ask pointing a nice looking black bug. "Uh, yea it's been in the shop." I nod in understanding and begin walking with her to her locker.

"What time should I come over today?" She stops and looks straight ahead. I follow her gaze and notice her locker has the word 'SLUT' written on it. A group of girls come snickering by and I notice Lauren in the group. "Really Lauren? You'd really stoop that low?" I ask she looks and me and glares. "Tris? Don't worry about them okay? I know that is not true." I say. "Oh really? That's not true? She didn't tell you did she?" Lauren smiles evilly

"What are you talking about?" Tris turns toward Lauren. "Oh come on. It can't be that hard to remember when you slept with half the football team." I stand with my mouth hanging open. "You have no idea what you are talking about!" Tris snaps. "Oh really? Ask Peter." I see Tris' eyes narrow. "Okay yea, you believe whatever you want, but seriously why would you believe _Peter_? Oh yea that's right you cheated on Four with Peter and you're jealous because Four actually talks to me." I smile at how tough one little girl can be.

I hear Lauren make some kind of angry noise and stomp off. I see red flash across Tris' face as she looks at her locker. I grab her elbow and pull her towards her locker. "I'll paint over it during my free period." I tell her. She looks at me and smiles; she then hugs me so tightly. "Excuse me." Someone clears their throat behind us. I turn to see who it is. _Peter._ "Sorry to get between you two." He smiles.

Tris looks down embarrassed. "Uh, sure _Peter._" I spit his name out in disgust. "Tris." He says nodding in her direction. I don't know if it's just me, but I have this weird feeling about Peter. "Peter." She spits. She goes and opens her locker. "Man how did you hook up with her so fast?" Peter asks. I glare at him. "I didn't hook up with her. We are just friends." Something in my stomach felt like I was being stabbed saying friends. _Are we friends? Does she even like me back? I can't have these feelings for a girl I just met, can I? _I am taken from my thoughts by her locker closing. "Uh, did you need anything from your locker before we go to class?" She asks quietly. "No."

The day goes by pretty uneventful. I walk out to the parking lot and see Tris has already left. I drive over to her home and see her waiting outside. I pull up and see her not moving. I get out and call over to her, "Tris!" She looks up and I notice tear streaks. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Can we just get out of here? I know where to go." She looks up and her bluish-grey eyes are now red and swollen with tears. "Yea of course." She shakily takes my arm and looks back up and me sniffing. "I trust you." She whispers so faintly I barely hear it.

**So how did you like the chapter please review next one at 35-40**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris' Pov:

_Can I do this? How can I trust him after only a few days? What will he think of me? Pity?_

We walk down the side walk in silence. "We could've taken my car." He says but I shake my head. "I-I just need to clear my head." I sniffle and look up at him. He grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "What's this place called?" He asks as we walk past a bunch of rocks and land on an old abandon bridge above a roaring river. "I call it 'The Chasm'" I say sitting down and dangling my feet over the edge. He does the same.

"So my story…" I pause. He doesn't say anything just stares at the water rushing below us. "My name is Beatrice Faith Prior. I am 17 years old. I used to like in Los Angeles, but moved to Chicago when I was 10 after my parents and brother died in a car accident. I was in a coma for 2 months and then found out they were all dead. I was put in a Foster Home. At first they were nice people until-" I can't do it. I choke on an unescaped sob. "Until the husband Joe molested me." I look over at Four and notice his grip on the rusty railing has tightened.

"I ran away from there until the agency caught me. I tried to tell them but they wouldn't believe me. They said I was just grieving and finding an excuse to blame someone. Why would I lie about such a thing?" He knows I'm asking myself. "Anyways, I was moved in and out of foster homes for 3 years. I've been with Danny for 2 years. That's when I met Robert." I smile at the way we met.

"He was there for me whenever I needed him. He asked me out a year later. He wasn't the Robert I knew when we started dating. He became possessive and began to keep me away from what friends I did have. Soon it got worse. He hit me and hit me. I broke up with him afterwards. Danny he just-just scares me. I know now I'm weak. Useless. Every word in the dictionary that describes broken." I look down.

He doesn't say anything and now I know I've scared him off. "Tris." He says after a while. I look up. "You are anything but weak, or useless, or broken. You are one of the strongest people I know. After what you went through and to keep it locked up all inside of you, that is not weak, but amazing." I stare at him in shock. "You don't think I'm weak?" I say shocked. "God no Tris. You are probably the bravest person I know."

_Me Brave? _"Can I tell you something?" I say. He laughs a little. "Sure." I smile a little and scoot closer to him. "I think-Shoot I have to be home." I get up and he follows me we run in silence. "Night Tris." He says. "Night Four." He looks at me. "Don't call me that." He says. I'm confused did I do something.

"Then what do I call you?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Nothing… yet." I look at him and smirk. "Mysterious much?" He looks at me and smiles. He gets in his car and leaves. I sigh as I walk into the smoke filled house. I see Danny has left a note for me that reads:

_I'm leaving on a business trip for the month. No parties, the house better be clean._

I sigh and grab water and head off to be. I lay looking up at the ceiling thinking of Four. He doesn't pity me or look at me like a broken soul. I can't sleep I take out my sketch book and begin to draw. I draw black and white skulls with black and white and red flowers. I stare at it and smile. I begin drawing another but soon sleep takes over.

I awake the next morning with my sketchbook in my hand and I look at the new picture I began drawing and then I gasp. It's of Four throwing a football. I facepalm myself. I slowly stand up and get ready for the day.

I pull into the school and smile as I see Four leaning on his car waiting for me. "Hey." I say. He looks down and smiles weakly. I know immediately what happened. "Come on. Follow me home." He looks down and smiles and nods. Once we arrive at my house we both get out. "Sorry if it's still a little smoky. I opened the windows early this morning." He nods and follows me inside.

"Let me see." I say as soon as I close the door. "See what?" He questioned. "Come on. This morning your smile didn't reach your eyes." He looks at his shoes. "You know me that well huh?" He snaps. I've never heard him sound like that towards me. "Four, I didn't mean to intrude." I-out of instinct-take a step back. "Then next time don't ask." I feel tears prick my eyes. "I-I'm sorry." I take another step back.

He looks at me and something flashes across his face…_regret? _He turns around and walks out slamming the door. I sink to the floor hugging my knees to my chest. I can't cry over him. I won't. One lone tear escapes but I quickly wipe it. I had let all my walls down and now I have built them again, only higher, thicker, and stronger.

I won't allow them to break so easily ever again.

**So my shortest chapter yet. But ya'll learned the background on Tris and a little drama.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris' Pov:

I skip school that day and just spend the rest of it staring blankly at the wall. I eventually get up and take a shower. I put on some running shorts, an under armor tank top, and some Nike shoes. I begin my jog around the block when I run into something hard. I fall to the ground with a thud.

"I'm so sorry." That voice, so familiar, yet so foreign. "Yea it's fine." I get up and dust myself off. I look up and see Four. "Tris look I'm so-" He starts but I cut him off. "I should get going." I shove past him and continue my run. That night I cry myself to sleep.

The next morning I get up and put on some black shorts, a black v-neck, and my black vans. I brush my hair and get in my car and head to school. I successfully avoid Four at his parking spot. Once I get to my locker I put my books away and turn around to see Four standing there. "Tris, please, I'm so-"He won't apologize to me and make everything better.

"No. Don't say you're sorry. Don't. I told you everything about me, and now you've totally blocked yourself from me. I told you _everything!_ Everything! I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let myself believe that I could actually spill my entire life to someone like you. A Jock. I'm sorry I burdened you with the truth. I'm sorry I ever _trusted _you." I say tears rim my eyes.

Tobias' Pov:

I sit there shocked. She looks away from my eyes and to the people staring at us. "Hey Tris." A girl walks over. "Hey Christina." The girl-Christina-must not have heard our conversation. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" She asks. Tris looks at me for a moment before speaking. "No you're not. I don't even know him." She states coldly. She walks off and my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach.

She isn't in first hour. She walks into second hour with her head down. "Why are you late?" The teacher asks. "I-I was in the nurses office." She says. "Fine. Have a seat." She takes the only empty seat next to me. I see her open her notebook and just stare at the blank page.

We make it into English and sit down. "Okay class, just a reminder your essays or stories will be due in 2 months." The teacher says. I look at Tris who has visibly paled. "Okay we will be heading outside for the remainder of the class period and you will work on your assignments. We all get up and walk outside.

"Tris we can sit over here." I say. She nods. "Okay please don't cut me off I need to tell you why I acted the way I did." I pause and wait for her to interrupt but she doesn't it's almost like she doesn't have the energy to argue. "I acted the way I did because I felt like if you saw what happened you would see me as weak. I need to be strong for me and you, Tris. I felt like I couldn't break because of you. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way." I look down.

"I…I should have let you explain. I'm sorry too." She says pulling her sleeves down. "But you don't have to be strong for me all the time. You can show weakness too." I look at her eyes and notice all of the pain from over the years is back.

"I know, I'm sorry I hurt you. I never in my life wanted to hurt you. I don't know how to show weakness." I say. She takes my chin in her hand and looks into my eyes. "I'll show you." She says. "How?" my voice has gone deeper. "Meet me after school." I nod and the bell rings.

I reach out my hand which she takes and help her up. When we get to lunch we both go and sit on the football field. "I have a game Friday. You want to come?" I ask. She looks up at me her eyes searching mine. "Maybe, let me see how tonight goes." I smile and nod. "Very mysterious Bea." She looks up and me and smirks. "Trust me Toby." I smile at the new nickname. "I like it." I say. Her smile grows.

That night I walk to Tris' house. She sits on the steps and smiles at me. "Come on." She jumps up and takes my hand. She leads me to The Chasm. "Okay, I'm going to teach you how to show weakness. Now show me your back." I look at her and all I see is beauty. Not hurt, nor pity. But beauty. "Okay." I lift my shirt and I turn around.

I feel her cold, slender fingers slide across my old and new scars. They trace every detail on my back. I put my shirt back on and turn to see her with a conflicting face. "Bea? What's wrong?" I ask. She lets out a strangled breath.

She takes the hem of her shirt and pulls it up. I gasp. Just below her belly button is a scar that stops between her breasts. "My, uh, Robert did this. I- I honestly don't remember much. We were at a party and he got drunk. He tried to force himself on me. I guess he pulled out the knife. I just remember it wasn't very deep so I didn't go to the hospital." She looks down ashamed.

I take her chin between my index finger and thumb, tilting her head so she is looking me in the eyes. "Stop." I say sternly. "Stop what?" She asks genuinely confused. "Stop being ashamed of the way your body looks, of your scars, you are beautiful." I smile.

"Anyone in their right mind would think I'm ugly." She says. "Well then, I guess I'm not in my right mind and neither are half the guys at our school." She smiles at me. "You are so beautiful and perfect to me." She closes her eyes and stands on her tippy toes.

Suddenly a warm sensation is on my lips. My lips begin to move in sync with hers. My eyes close themselves automatically. Her slender arms wrap around my neck as mine fall to wrap around her thin waist. The kiss doesn't go any further than our lips moving, but it feels just perfect.

We both break for air. I lean my forehead against hers. Her eyes are still closed as she takes deep breaths. "So about that game Friday?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. She lets out a snort and gives me a sweet chaste kiss. "Yes I'll be there." I smile and kiss her forehead. I walk her home hand in hand. "Night Bea." She smiles.

"Night Toby."

**Sorry for the delay in update hope this one makes y'all happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter**

_Previously on Stolen Innocence:_

_~"Anyone in their right mind would think I'm ugly." She says. "Well then, I guess I'm not in my right mind and neither are half the guys at our school." She smiles at me. "You are so beautiful and perfect to me." She closes her eyes and stands on her tippy toes._

_Suddenly a warm sensation is on my lips. My lips begin to move in sync with hers. My eyes close themselves automatically. Her slender arms wrap around my neck as mine fall to wrap around her thin waist. The kiss doesn't go any further than our lips moving, but it feels just perfect._

_We both break for air. I lean my forehead against hers. Her eyes are still closed as she takes deep breaths. "So about that game Friday?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. She lets out a snort and gives me a sweet chaste kiss. "Yes I'll be there." I smile and kiss her forehead. I walk her home hand in hand. "Night Bea." She smiles._

"_Night Toby."~_

Tris' Pov:

I fall asleep with the thought of Fours' mouth on mine. I smile and close my eyes. The next morning I feel refreshed the house smells of fresh air, no more smoke. I get changed into my regular black clothing and let my hair fall in soft waves.

I am met with Four standing outside leaning against his car. "Morning." He smiles. His smile makes my knees weak. I know it sounds cliché but I am literally having trouble standing. "Good morning." I smile. I walk over to him and he wraps an arm around my waist pulling me flesh against him. "You are so beautiful." He brushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

I blush but instead of looking down I kiss his cheek. He smiles down at me I think I might actually collapse. "Hop in." He throws his head towards the passenger seat. That day once we ppull up to school people stare at me as I get out of the car. "Why are they staring?" I ask Toby. He simply shrugs and puts an arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple. "Maybe it's coz you're beautiful." I blush and smile up at him.

The day goes by extremely slow. When I get to lunch I see Toby holding two trays and leaning against the doorframe. "You hungry?" I simply nod and take the tray. As we walk to our regular spot on the field his hand laces with mine. His hands are warm and soft. Not like a girly soft, but in a way that says I work hard, but keep myself presentable. I don't know if that makes sense, but to me it does.

We eat our lunch while occasionally sharing glances and smiles. Once I finish my food I notice Toby staring at me. I suddenly feel self-conscious. _Is there something in my teeth? _I wonder running my tongue along my teeth. "You've changed me." He states suddenly. I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"I mean think about it, if I were still with Lauren I wouldn't know how to be weak or how to actually love…" He fades out as he realizes what he just said. "What?" I ask. "I have something I need to tell you," he says. I run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back at him. "I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."  
"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too.

_Do I love him? He's been there for me. He knows what I've been through. He hasn't left yet. I am. I love Tobias Eaton._ "You don't sound too sure Toby." I laugh a little. "Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."  
I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."  
"Fine," he says. "Then I love you." I smile brightly. He said it. He loves me. I give him a passionate kiss on his soft lips. "Does that mean you love me too?" I laugh as I lean my forehead against his. "I love you too." I smile.

"Good." He kisses me once more and we leave for our next class.

**So I'm super sorry for the delay in update but with mothers day. Please please review I need help. I have major writers block with this story right now. So please any suggestions please tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I got a little motivation. This story should only have 1 or 2 more chapters left.**

Tris' Pov:

I look in the mirror and I feel more refreshed than I have ever felt in my life time after my parents deaths. I hear the front door slam shut and I know Danny is home. "Beatrice!" He yells. I immediately run down the stairs and stand in front of him. "Yes?" I squeak. I'm not known to be weak but when I stand in front of him and I smell the smoke and alcohol its hard not to be intimidated.

"How was your week?" He asks sarcastically. "Fine. And yours?" My voice becomes stronger. "Well, it _was _going splendid unfortunately a little birdie told me that you had been hanging around a boy named _Four. _What _kind _of _name _is _Four?_" I shrink back a little. "I think it's a lovely name." I whisper. He doesn't hear me.

He walks back to the couch. "Get me a beer will ya." I mutter some cuss words as I hand him the drink. I run back upstairs and lay on my bed where I fall asleep dreaming of the perfect life with my real parents and Tobias. I wake up again to this annoying beeping sound. It's so loud my ears begin to ring. I crawl off my bed and open my door.

A cloud of smoke goes into my room. It's something I'm usually used to but this smoke is too dark for a few cigarettes. I stuff my nose into my arm and make my way towards the stairs. I begin to cough violently. I see a sea of flames at the bottom of the staircase. I can't make it through without severely burning myself.

Darkness begins to pool on the outer edges of my eyes. My eyes begin to close. "Stop." I tell myself. But it won't. "Tris!" I hear shouting. "Tris! Call out to me!" That voice I know it. "help." I croak. It's to late. My eyes shut. I don't know if they'll open again. I'm standing above myself. I lay in a fetal position my mouth and nose shoved into my elbow. My eyes shut tightly not opening.

I stand in the sea of flames yet im not burning. In fact I don't even feel the heat from the flames. "Beatrice." I turn and see a blinding white light. "Mom? Dad? Caleb?"

**So what do ya think?**


End file.
